<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On peut s'enfuir bien plus haut que nos rêves by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512199">On peut s'enfuir bien plus haut que nos rêves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Cooking, First Time, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sex on Furniture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:29:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Non era che da poche settimane che i due si frequentavano, e ancora Yuri si doveva abituare a tanti degli aspetti dello stare con qualcuno, compresa l’ansia che ne derivava.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On peut s'enfuir bien plus haut que nos rêves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>~ On peut s’enfuir bien plus haut que nos rêves~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yuri era nervoso.</p><p>Quando aveva invitato Yuya a cena, non si era aspettato che il più grande si presentasse a casa sua così presto nel pomeriggio, men che meno con l’intento di aiutarlo a cucinare.</p><p>Ma, d’altro canto, non era la prima volta che i due mangiavano insieme, e per quanto le prime volte Yuya si fosse sforzato di apprezzare la cucina del più piccolo, era stato Yuri il primo ad ammettere di non essere affatto un bravo cuoco.</p><p>Vedere Takaki aggirarsi nella sua cucina gli piaceva. Gli piaceva il modo in cui sembrava essere a suo agio, gli piaceva l’immagine di lui in casa sua a comportarsi come se fosse la propria.</p><p>Si avvicinò a lui, con passo leggero, andandogli di fianco e sbirciando quanto stava facendo.</p><p>“Mi dispiace per la <em>tenpura</em>” mormorò, facendo una smorfia. “Non credevo che dovesse stare così poco tempo a friggere la pastella” continuò, storcendo il naso per la puzza di bruciato che ancora aleggiava in cucina.</p><p>Yuya scrollò le spalle, sorridendogli e scompigliandogli i capelli con una mano.</p><p>“Non ti preoccupare, Yu. Non è difficile, non c’è voluto molto a prepararla di nuovo” gli spiegò, indicando il piatto con le verdure accanto a lui, a riprova di quanto aveva appena detto. “Tu puoi cominciare a fare il dolce però, mentre io finisco qui. Avevi detto di voler preparare una torta, no?”</p><p>Chinen annuì, lievemente preoccupato.</p><p>“Sì. Ryosuke mi ha detto di aver provato a fare una torta alle fragole e mi ha spiegato come si fa. Non mi sembra troppo difficile, ce... ce la posso fare” disse, a dire il vero meno fiducioso delle sue capacità rispetto a quando aveva pensato al menu.</p><p>“Se hai bisogno di una mano basta chiedere. Non sarò bravissimo, ma in certe cose me la cavo” si schernì il più grande, sorridendogli e finendo poi di friggere le verdure.</p><p>Yuri si concentrò sul dolce, facendo un respiro profondo.</p><p>Preparò non senza difficoltà la pasta frolla e la stese sul fondo di una teglia, mettendola poi in forno a cuocere prima di dedicarsi alla crema pasticcera.</p><p>Yuya aveva finito con i fornelli, lasciandogli lo spazio per lavorare, e ora si era appoggiato con la schiena contro l’isola della cucina, le braccia conserte e un’espressione divertita, mentre lo guardava muoversi per la cucina con aria quasi smarrita.</p><p>Yuri sentiva quello sguardo addosso, e lo innervosiva.</p><p>Era infastidito da quella sua stessa tensione, del resto; per quanto continuasse a ripetersi che non era importante come riuscisse quel pranzo, allo stesso tempo era come guidato dal desiderio di fare buona impressione sul più grande.</p><p>Non era che da poche settimane che i due si frequentavano, e ancora Yuri si doveva abituare a tanti degli aspetti dello stare con qualcuno, compresa l’ansia che ne derivava.</p><p>Mise le uova in una pentola insieme allo zucchero, cominciando a mescolare accuratamente.</p><p>Fino a quel momento, tutto bene.</p><p>Fu quando andò ad aggiungere la farina, e poi successivamente il latte che cominciarono i problemi.</p><p>Era certo che quei grumi non dovessero esserci, ma per quanto si sforzasse di toglierli quelli rimanevano lì, a ricordargli quanto sarebbe stato meglio se fossero andati a cena in un maledetto ristorante.</p><p>Divenne rosso in volto, prendendo a mescolare l’impasto con più foga e imprecando a mezza bocca.</p><p>Era tutto preso dal disastro che stava combinando, quando sentì Yuya alle sue spalle ridacchiare.</p><p>“Che cosa c’è da ridere?” domandò, con più veemenza di quanta effettivamente desiderasse usarne.</p><p>“Niente, scusa” gli rispose Yuya, ancora sorridendo mentre gli si avvicinava. “Ti trovo carino quando ti arrabbi, tutto qui” aggiunse, e prima che l’altro potesse ribattere – o in alternativa lanciargli il mestolo – se lo ritrovò alle spalle, le mani che scivolavano lente dalle sue spalle a poco sopra i polsi, afferrandoli, e il petto che aderiva contro la sua schiena.</p><p>Yuri si sentì come se il fiato gli fosse stato mozzato, e istintivamente si lasciò andare contro di lui, prima di rendersi conto del fatto che quello che il più grande voleva fare, in effetti, era aiutarlo con la crema.</p><p>Schiarendosi la gola e cercando di far passare inosservata la sua reazione, tornò a guardare dentro la pentola, con aria sconsolata.</p><p>“Allora, aggiungi un po’ di latte” gli disse Yuya in un mormorio intento, versando il liquido nella pentola e portando di nuovo la mano sul braccio di Yuri, guidandone i movimenti. “E mescoli dal basso verso l’alto” continuò, facendo più presa sul più piccolo e portandolo a compiere quell’esatto movimento con il mestolo.</p><p>Chinen avrebbe voluto potersi concentrare, ma gli risultava sempre più difficile.</p><p>Sentiva Yuya alle sue spalle, sentiva il calore emanato dal suo corpo mischiarsi con il proprio, mentre il tocco della sua mano sulla pelle gli sembrava addirittura bruciare.</p><p>Quando il più grande gli disse di togliere la pentola dal fornello, lo portò non senza difficoltà sul ripiano di marmo dell’isola in mezzo alla cucina, temendo che gli potesse cadere da un momento all’altro per il tremore non poco velato delle proprie mani.</p><p>Takaki tornò dietro di lui, continuando ad aiutarlo a mescolare, stringendosi se possibile ancora di più a lui, e ancora di più Yuri sentiva il proprio battito accelerare e le ginocchia tremare, e non poteva far altro che darsi dello stupido per quanto si stesse lasciando coinvolgere da così poco.</p><p>Sentì una goccia di sudore scorrergli lungo la tempia, risultato del calore della crema insieme a quello di Yuya, e si voltò verso il più grande per chiedergli se in quel modo la crema andava bene, quando lo vide chinarsi verso di lui in un movimento repentino, raccogliendo quella stessa goccia di sudore con la lingua.</p><p>E fu quello che fece perdere a Yuri qualsiasi facoltà di contenere le reazioni del proprio corpo alle provocazioni del più grande.</p><p>Rimase immobile nella sua stretta mentre quello sembrava divertirsi a cercare ancora sulla sua pelle, passando la lingua lungo il collo, e dietro la nuca, sulla spalla e scendendo sul braccio, che ancora teneva stretto nella sua mano.</p><p>Yuri sospirò, lasciandosi andare contro di lui mentre quegli continuava a baciarlo e lasciava scendere le dita lungo l’orlo della maglietta, sollevandogliela e separandosi da lui quel tanto che bastava per togliergliela, prendendo poi ad accarezzargli lentamente il petto, poi i fianchi e la linea dell’inguine, poi sfiorandogli i capezzoli e la linea della gola, </p><p>Separandosi da lui con un movimento repentino, che fece trasalire il più piccolo, spostò la pentola in modo tale che nessuno dei due rischiasse di bruciarsi, poi lo fece girare e lo spinse contro il marmo, afferrandolo per i fianchi e facendovelo sedere sopra, scostandogli poi le gambe e sistemandovisi in mezzo, il viso a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo.</p><p>“Yuri ti va se...” mormorò, l’eccitazione palese nel suo tono di voce, mentre il più piccolo annuiva</p><p>“Sì” disse, sentendo mancargli il fiato. “Sì che mi va” completò la frase, avvicinandosi maggiormente a lui, seduto sul limitare del marmo e stringendo le gambe intorno ai fianchi di Yuya.</p><p>A dire il vero, negli ultimi giorni si era sentito abbastanza nervoso quando si affrontava l’argomento ‘sesso’. Il fatto che Yuya non avesse tentato approcci fino a quel momento lo aveva preoccupato, e gli aveva fatto domandare se effettivamente lo trovasse attraente in quel senso.</p><p>Ma in quel momento non riusciva a preoccuparsene, e non riusciva a pensare al nervosismo che avrebbe dovuto provare in una situazione del genere, all’ansia del non essere all’altezza, perché aveva voglia di sentirlo addosso e dentro di sé, di sentire ancora quelle mani e quella bocca muoversi su di lui.</p><p>Lo desiderava così tanto che tutto il resto passava in secondo piano.</p><p>Gli passò le braccia dietro al collo, posando le labbra sulle sue e prendendo a baciarlo dapprima lentamente, poi con sempre più foga, spingendo la lingua contro la sua, lasciandole incentrare, cercando di concentrarsi al contempo sul sapore di quella bocca e sulle sue mani che gli stavano frettolosamente tentando di slacciare la cintura.</p><p>Si sollevò piano per aiutarlo a svestirlo del tutto, poi prese lui a sbottonargli la camicia, guardandolo dritto negli occhi con espressione seria, sfiorandogli il petto con i polpastrelli, trattenendo il fiato, cercando di non lasciarsi sopraffare dalla miriade di emozioni che stava provando.</p><p>Yuya chiuse gli occhi, poggiando le mani sul marmo per sostenersi, godendosi il tocco della mano del più piccolo che scendeva sempre più in basso.</p><p>Yuri percorse la linea dell’inguine con un’unghia, lasciando scivolare poi la mano oltre la stoffa dei pantaloni e dei boxer, sentendo subito il sesso di Yuya duro contro la sua mano, avvolgendolo in essa, sorridendo quando sentì l’altro gemere piano e scendere a finire confusamente di svestirsi, dandogli agio di muoversi meglio.</p><p>A Chinen piaceva la piega che stavano prendendo le cose. Gli piaceva il modo in cui Yuya lasciava ondeggiare il bacino per andare incontro alla sua mano, e come gemesse all’altezza del suo orecchio, desiderando di avere sempre di più, facendolo sentire bene nell’avere il potere di decidere sul suo piacere.</p><p>Continuava a muovere la mano su di lui, cercando di non pensare troppo ma di lasciarsi guidare dall’istinto; avvolse il palmo alla base, risalendo piano con le dita a seguirne la lunghezza, tracciata dalle vene più in evidenza, spostandosi sulla punta e sfiorandola con il pollice, sentendolo trasalire sotto il suo tocco.</p><p>Non durò che pochi minuti, prima che il più grande non parve averne abbastanza.</p><p>Gli afferrò i polsi con una mano, tenendoli fermi e spostando la mano libera sulle sue labbra, sfiorandole piano, lasciando che le schiudesse e prendesse a passare lascivamente la lingua sulle sue dita, inumidendole, senza mai perdere il contatto con i suoi occhi, che ne seguivano affascinati ogni movimento.</p><p>Leggeva la voglia in quegli occhi, e non poteva essere più felice di così.</p><p>Yuya spostò poi la mano fra di loro, scendendo velocemente in mezzo alle sue gambe, spingendolo contro di sé e lasciando che alzasse leggermente il bacino, permettendogli così un più facile accesso alla sua apertura.</p><p>Il più grande fece pressione contro di lui, lasciandogli scivolare dentro un dito, senza perdersi nessuna delle sue espressioni, attento che il fastidio non fosse eccessivo.</p><p>Ma Yuri si abituò facilmente a quella prima intrusione, e si protese verso di lui come a segnalargli che poteva continuare.</p><p>Portò indietro le braccia, facendo perno sul marmo, reclinando la testa e gemendo a voce alta, senza imbarazzo.</p><p>Quando Yuya ebbe tre dita dentro di lui, sentì di non riuscire a sopportare oltre; gli artigliò la spalla, ansimando, facendogli cenno di smettere e tornando verso di lui, avvolgendogli i fianchi con le gambe, sentendo il suo sesso spingere contro di lui.</p><p>Quando il più grande lo penetrò, si sentì come mozzare il fiato.</p><p>Emise un grido strozzato, poggiando il viso contro il suo petto, stringendolo alla nuca e spingendosi maggiormente contro di lui, come se non riuscisse ancora ad essere soddisfatto dalla sensazione di averlo dentro di sé, come se cercasse ancora di più.</p><p>“Muoviti, Yuu” mormorò contro la sua pelle, conficcandogli le unghie nella schiena quando Yuya si sfilò, lasciando dentro unicamente la punta, per poi tornare ad affondare in lui, afferrandogli le gambe, tenendole alzate e strette contro di sé, muovendo i fianchi contro di lui ad un ritmo dapprima lento e cadenzato, poi sempre più deciso ed erratico.</p><p>Gli lasciò andare una gamba, portando la mano ora libera sulla sua erezione, masturbandolo velocemente, tenendolo sempre più stretto contro di sé, affondando in lui con forza, quasi in modo brutale, ma spronato dalle grida del più piccolo, sempre più alte man mano che si faceva più vicino a raggiungere l’orgasmo.</p><p>Come prima Yuya vide una goccia di sudore scendergli questa volta lungo lo sterno, e ancora si chinò su di lui, leccando lungo quella scia di pelle, salendo fino al collo e mordendolo, sentendolo allora venire sotto il suo tocco, sporcando la sua mano e il proprio stomaco, rendendo la stretta intorno all’erezione di Yuya ancora più salda.</p><p>Takaki si costrinse a non venire ancora, e non appena Yuri si fu ripreso dall’orgasmo lo sentì sfilarsi da dentro di lui, prima di prenderlo alla base della schiena e aiutandolo a scendere dal bancone di marmo.</p><p>Chinen era ancora frastornato, e si lasciò guidare dalle mani del più grande che lo fecero voltare, dandogli un bene accetto appiglio contro l’isola della cucina. Sentiva di nuovo le ginocchia tremargli, e dentro di sé ringraziò i braccio di Yuya intorno a lui che lo sosteneva e lo spingeva a chinarsi in avanti, divaricandogli le gambe con un ginocchio e spingendosi di nuovo dentro di lui, in un unico movimento, posandogli la fronte su di una spalla e riprendendo a muoversi da subito velocemente, ormai vicino al proprio limite.</p><p>“Yuri... posso...” lo sentì dire il più piccolo, con la voce spezzata e il fiato corto, e lo precedette prima che riuscisse a terminare la frase.</p><p>“Vieni dentro di me, Yu” gli chiese, rialzandosi lievemente, stringendolo dentro di sé e dandogli il colpo di grazia, sentendolo finalmente raggiungere l’orgasmo e svuotarsi dentro di lui.</p><p>Chinen si voltò, sorridendogli e sentendolo scivolare fuori da lui, facendo un passo in avanti e poggiandosi contro il marmo, sorridendo a sua volta e risistemandosi i vestiti alla bell’e meglio.</p><p>“Allora...” iniziò a dire, porgendo la maglietta a Yuri. “Questa crema?” chiese, fingendo che non fosse accaduto niente.</p><p>Yuri alzò un sopracciglio, sporgendosi per afferrare il mestolo dentro la pentola, e portandolo alla bocca per assaggiare la crema, ormai fredda.</p><p>Storse il naso in una smorfia, scuotendo la testa.</p><p>“Non è che io muoia dalla voglia di mettere quella roba in una torta” disse, guardando poi Yuya farglisi incontro ridacchiando, prima di chinarsi su di lui a togliere con la lingua della crema rimastagli sulla punta del naso.</p><p>“Lasciamo perdere il dessert, allora?”</p><p>“Sì” confermò il più grande, attirandolo a sé e baciandolo delicatamente sulle labbra. “Direi che per stasera il dolce l’ho già avuto” mormorò, sorridendogli imbarazzato.</p><p>Yuri si strinse contro di lui, nascondendogli il volto nel petto, felice.</p><p>“Grazie, Yuya.” mormorò, respirando il suo odore, scoprendolo nuovo, diverso, facendoselo piacere.</p><p>“Ti amo, Yuri” disse Takaki in tutta risposta, e il più piccolo dovette lottare con tutto se stesso per tenere a bada il battito del proprio cuore a quella dichiarazione.</p><p>Annuì, sorridendo senza riuscire a contenersi, e stringendolo maggiormente.</p><p>“Anche io, Yuya” disse, piano. “Ti amo anch’io.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>